Cyber: Automata
by Silent User
Summary: Handles dies on Trenzalore from their failing systems and lack of spare parts. 2B and 9S leave the Resistance Camp to retrieve Virtuous Treaty which was lost during the fight against the Goliath class machines, but what they find is something more than just that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own either NieR:Automata nor Doctor Who, they are each owed by their respective creators**

 **I have developed a..**  
f **Fault...**  
"Hey, don't you worry Handles, you're just dreaming. The sun's coming up very soon. You just hang on in there."  
 **I..**  
 **I have developed a..**  
 **Fault...**  
"Hey. Handles, C'mon. C'mon, one more dawn, you can do it."  
"You got it in you, C'mon, just hang on in there."  
 **ATTENTION... EMe** Rg **ency..** Atte **nnt..**  
"Handles, what is it? Whats wrong?"  
 **Urgent! Action Required!**  
 **You must patch** th **e** TEL **EPhon** e **Dev** ice b **ac** k t **hhro** ugh **the** Con **SOle** **Un** i

"Come back... Handles... Handles..."

"Thank you, Handles. and well done, well done mate."...

 **Cyberman [Version 6.1.7601]**  
 **!ERROR ERROR FAULT DETECTED ERROR ERROR!**  
 **C:\Users\CyberUnit_/strongstrong1-141\10135/strongstrongcd "C:\Users\CyberUnit_51903\Databanks\Logs"...**  
 **C:\Users\CyberUnit_/strongstrong1-141\10135/strongstrong\Databanks\LogsSEND /b *.log...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **15467 file(s) ready...Emergency! Fault Detected!**

 **/C:\rerouting...br /rerouting...rerouting...**  
 **C:\Users\CyberUnit_1-141\10135\Databanks\Logs**  
 **!WARNING FAULT DETECTED!**  
 **C:\Users\CyberUnit_1-141\10135\Databanks\LogsSent Destination...unknown_**

 **Cyberman [Version 6.1.7601]**

 **C:\Users\CyberUnit_/strongstrong1-141\10135Download...  
13594 file(s) transferring...  
Downloading...Downloading...**

 **Cyberman [Version 6.1.7601]**

 **C:\Cyberman\systemCMBcdedit /et {bootmgr} systembootmenu...  
The operation completed successsfully 86%...**

 **C:\Cyberman\systemCM...  
OFFLINE...  
SAFEMODE_ACTIVE...**

 **Compatible unit acquired... synchronizing data...**

Where am I?...

Systems are heavily damaged...unit is heavily damaged...repairs required...

Just outside the Resistance Camp, 2B and 9S leave to go fight the desert machines just after they completed 2 other requests from the resistance members. They get a mail notifying them about the location of the weapon they lost during their previous fight, Virtuous Treaty which is at the Abandoned Factory. 2B decides to go to retrieve their inventory before heading out to the desert. Upon reaching the broken bridge, 2B could only find the sword. Her previous android body was out of sight.

"That's weird 2B, where could your remains be?" 9S asked.

"Don't know" 2B replied curtly.

 **"Unknown damaged black box signal detected within area. Damaged black boxes are highly hazardous to be left alone Proposal: Origins of unknown signal should be disposed of immediately."** 2B's hand was already on the holster of Virtuous Contract, preparing herself for the upcoming fight.

"What is this!" 9S exclaimed, "How is this possible!"

The two androids look on in shock at the figure before them. Standing up with the weapon in her hands and massive damage covering her body was 2b, just barely standing up. The only difference is that she had no mask on, her eyes were exposed for the world to see. They stare blankly towards the two new things that had shown up.

"I_.. require repairs..." damage to the vocal communications obvious after the statement was made.

As if there was nothing wrong, she continued forwards towards the two. No emotion. Just efficiency.

"Take_,, me to re-pair s..." again no emotion expressed.

9s ended up speaking first, his curiosity too much to resist.

"Who are you and how are you able to move with that much damage done?" he asks.

After a brief moment of thought, she replies, "I am designated unit 1 141 10135... further information unavailable... damage to user databanks..."

"I_I am ccurrently comandeeeering unit: YorHa Unit 2 e-..B until further notice." She then adds, but not without difficulty with some parts of speaking.

9s hesitantly looks at the situation. Unsure of what to do, he first looks to 2B, but after one look realizes that she doesn't register her double as a threat considering her current condition.

"I think it would be best to repair her, she might have valuable information for us." 9S suggests, "We should stay on her good side for now."

The two cautiously approach the 3rd android. Trying to lighten the mood, 9S asks.

"I think it would be annoying to have to call you by a string of numbers everytime we want to grab your attention, is there anyway we can shorten it somehow?"

"hHandles." She replies, "I was called Handles."

"Ok Handles!" Joyfully responds 9S, "Let's go, the Resistence Camp is just accross this field. I will have to report about you to my superiors though, but that shouldn't be much of a problem."

The rest of the trip back to the camp was just 2 minutes of awkward silence from both parties. Handles seemed to be taking it all in.

 **This is not the Earth I knew...**


End file.
